Typical Day
by Kenji Ohgami
Summary: Anothere typical day for Otaru and his Marionette's!!!


TYPICAL DAY!  
  
Otaru was trying to peacefully watch tv one day until the usual happened! Lime came rushing to the room and sloopily placed herself all over the couch and was gobbling up a bag of potatoe chips. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOINIG MISSY!" Cherry snatched the bag of potaoe chipis and burned it. "uh...eating" Cherry gave her a dirty look,"Well it's not my cooking!"  
  
"So?" Lime didn't understand that Cherry was getting breakfast ready and that eating potatoe chips means that she's completely insulting Cherry's food. The food that she slaved over a burning hot over for three hours."I DON'T THINK SO! YOU WILL EAT WHAT I COOK! ME MINE MY! COOKING! NOT SOME CRAP POTAOE CHIPS!"  
  
"Hey! I like those! You didn't have to burn it!" Cherry face was more on fire than the bag of potaoe chips. "Where is Bloodberry?" Cherry started searching the house. She looked and looked until she found a snoring bloodberry in bed."WAKE UP!" she yelled but Bloodberry was still asleep. Cherry just smiled sweatly and left the room and returned with Hanagata. She pushed him onto Bloodberry's bed. She rolled over and squeazed Hanagata like a plush teddy bear. "Oh Bloodberry..."there was an evil smirk on Cherry's face,"Hanagata is trying to kiss you..." and in that very instant a very shocked, Kowaii, disturbed Bloodberry jumped out of bed and gave a loud shreak,"YOU! YOU! YOU...HENTAI! GET AWAY FROM ME!AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT THE ATTACK OF THE SCRUB!" A very unhappy Hanagata sat there about to cry,"i'm not that bad!"  
  
"AHAHAHA!Is that a popsicle-stick joke?" Bloodyberry cackled as she left the room with Cherry."Breakfast is ready!" announced Cherry,"Here Otaru you can sit next to me...and Bloodberry can sit next to lime and...Hanagata...you can sit outside...in the street...and *hopefully* get run over!" Lime giggled as Hangata took a plate and went to go outside."Exuse me but...I don't remeber anyone saying you could eat cherry's food!" Bloodberry handed him a burnt bag of potaoe chips,"Eat this."  
  
"hehehe...thancks." A misereable Hanagata left to eat outside. Then out of sympathy Otaru defended Hanagata."Don't you think that was a little too harsh..." They all looked at him,"I mean that was very...um inhumane...of...uh...you guys...don't you think we should let him eat...with us?"  
  
"No..."Bloodberry replied. Lime got up and went to fetch Hanagata. When he walked through the door they ignored his presence."Hi...I'm so honored i could..."  
  
"Save the crap for later...or never," Otaru stared at Bloodberry...She was being very rude this morning! She could see that Otaru wasn't impressed with her negativity,"So Hanagata...um...hi!" Hangata had an expression on his face that screamed out"I AM LOVED!"   
  
After breakfast Cherry forced everyone to help out in cleaning the dishes. Lime scrubbed and scrubbed away at the dishes but complained about getting the food reminece on her finger. Cherry was fantizing(as usual) about her and Otaru on the beach sitting side by side...so close together and Otaru stared into her eyes...and his lushious lips got closer and closer to her. awaiting the most meaningfull kiss in her daydream until she steppend on a sponge,slipped, and feel on her back. She took this fall to her advantage..."Otaru! I've fallen! who one Terra II will help me?" Lime approched her,"I will!"  
  
"Not you!" she whispered  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Go away!"Cherry said, but Otaru left instead,"Otaru come back! won't you help me!" She yelled to him but he pointed to Lime who had her hand stretched out,"ugh"  
  
Bloodberry tip-toed after Otaru and locked the kitchen door on Lime and Cherry.*uh oh* "Otaru...you seem...tense...let me give you a massage!" Bloodberry offered. "uh...ok.That would be great!"  
  
"YOu need to take your shirt off..." An anxious Bloodberry stared at Otaru as he hesitantly removed of his shirt. Bloodberry placed her hands on his shoulders and started squezing his shoulders. "ah...I...thi..think...that's...AH...enAHgh...ahf...tha..AAAHHHHt!!!" Otaru withdrew his shoulders and was put his shirt back on. Bloodberry was very dissappointed,"Why don't we do something else then."  
  
"Like what?" A nice little smirk slowly formed on her face,"Oh I don't know...why don't we go to your room and look at...pictures...yeah pictures!"  
  
"you've already seen them all..." Bloodberry was dragging Otaru to his room.She locked the door and through the key out the window and lay down on the bed slowly rolling an ice cube down her neck but it rolled a little more and found it's way to under her shirt. *seductive* "ugh...what are you doing?" Otaru looked baffled.then Bloodberry had an idea,"Why don't we, as in me an you, test out how bouncy this bed is!"  
  
"Can't you do that yourself?"Otaru is defenately the biggest idiot ever. "NO!" shouted Bloodberry! She grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Otaru struggled to get up. The phone started ringing and Bloodberry let him go and ran out of the room,"THIS IS SO IMPOSSIBLE!" Otaru answered the phone. It was the major,"Otaru we need you and your maionettes now! Japoness-ville is being attacked by the saberdolls!"*powerpuff girls*  
  
"We're...on our...way???"Otaru put down the receiver and told everyone what was happening.   
  
They rushed to town central where the saber dolls were unleashing mayhem and destruction! "You better stop that!" shouted lime. Tiger just looked at her,"And what are you gonna do about it if i don't!" She through a stop sign at her. Lime charged at her like a bolt of lighting and through a punch at her but ,unluckily, Tiger dodged it and spin kicked Lime in the back. she hit the floor,"Ouch!That hurt!" and uppercutted Tiger in the jaw."MY LIPSTICK! YOU BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO APPLY MY LIPSTICK NO TO MENTION FINDING THE RIGHT COLOR THAT MATCHES MY BEAUTIFUL OUTFIT!"  
  
"Uh...no," Lime put her finger to her mouth and made an expression of not caring. Tiger ran towards her and jumped in the air and kicked her in the chest knocking lime into a fountain."ho ho ho! you looked washed up!" cackled Tiger, but at that very instant Lime grabbed her foot and pulled her into the fountain."AHH! NOT ONLY DID YOU RUIN MY LIPSTICK BUT MY HAIR AS WELL!"she looked at her nails,"AND I'VE BROKEN THREE NAILS!THIS IS NOT JUST A BAD DAY! IT'S A GOD DAMN TRAIN WRECK!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Panther and Bloodberry were staring each other down. Panther's ice cold eyes sent a chill down Bloodberry's back. She clenched her teeth and her fingers tightened until they were a hard-rock fist. Panther was doing the same but she let Bloodberry make the first attack.She took a swing at Panthers face *wham* that caused her mouth to bleed. With blood running down her mouth, Panther didn't say anything, instead she unleashed her deadly decimating beam from the star on her right eye! Bloodberry flipped into the air and landed on a statue.Beneath her feet she could feel the warmth of the eye ray from Panthers star patch, and feel to the groung on four feet."UGH! why you little...."She got back up and saw a peice or broken mirrior on the ground."Do you really think YOU can defeat ME? ME!"  
  
"Actually...I do," And at the very instant that the eye beam was raging through the air Bloodberry used the mirror as a sheild and the beam was deflected right back at Panther! "AAHHH! THAT HURT!" She was blown away through the window of a candy shop!Bloodberry just gave a grin,"That'll teach YOU no to mess with ME!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the same time...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong?" Lynx asked.Cherry stood there with her ahonds covering her face,"noth...noth...ing...nothing..."  
  
"Ya scared!" Lynx mocked. "NO!I just had a bad day."  
  
"WHOA! a BAD day!"She kept mocking her,"What happened did you loose your teddy bear!HO HO HO!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"cried Cherry as she punched *pow* Lynx in the mouth. Lynx dropped to the floor in pain. "If you must know! Lime was eating potoe chips and not MY cooking! And Bloodberry wouldn't wake up! I also had to eat with Hanagata! I mean seriously!..."  
  
"OH SHUT UP!" Lynx was suprised at Cherry," That's not a bad day you freak!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU BAKA!"  
  
"Must I repeat myself?" with an devilish grin Lynx began to laugh and laugh. "STOP IT! STOP! GRRR!" Cherry grew angrier until she drop kicked *punt* Lynx in the stomache as hard as she possibly could, which sent lynx soaring towards the pile of failure saber dolls!"That'll teach you not to mess with us!" Lime grinned and roised her right arm in victory! After Tigers Beauty lecture she gathered all the saber dolls,"Come on girls! We'll deal with them later!" and they all ran away!!!  
  
Back at home Cherry(after burning a bag of Lime's girl scout cookies) had prepared dinner. They all sat down at the table to eat one of Cherry's delisous meals when Bloodberry snapped,"HANGATA!You can eat OUTSIDE!"In a depressed mood he slowly trotted to the door."uh...Hanagata! I was only joking!" In an excited rush he ran back to the table. "yeah!" Lime blurted out,"We wuv you!"  
  
"Uh...No we don't,"Cherry commented as they all ate there supper. They all helped wash the dishes"I'm going to bed..." Hangata crept to his bed, exhaughsted."Sweet dreams!" Lime shouted out to him,"I think i'm gonna go to bed too!"  
  
"Whatever,"Bloodberry let out a yawn,"I think I'll go with you."  
  
"GET BACK HERE! YOU KNOW YOUR JUST TRYING TO GET OUT OF CLEANING THE DISHES!"Cherry grew angry,Until she suddenly fell asleep on the kitchen floor. Otaru gentely carried her to her room and placed her in her bed and covered her with the sheets and comforter, then he headed to his own room. He tucked himself into bed and and slowly drifted off to dream land, awaiting the next morning which would start another typical day! 


End file.
